A happy family
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Adam and Jessica are Denise and Linda's parents (one short)


Adam and Jessica lived in Liverpool with their two daughters Denise aged fifteen and Linda aged thirteen. The girls meant everything to Adam and Jessica they were their world. Their was one thing Adam and Jessica didn't know and that was Denise is a drug user.

"Denise where's your school bag", Jessica asked.

"Don't need one", Denise replied.

Jessica sighed and drove the girls to school and then she went to work where Adam had made her a coffee. She drank the coffee and went to the meeting with Tess and then went to treat her first patient. After discharging the patient who just wasted her time Jessica went to the staffroom just as she sat down Adam barged in.

"It's Linda, she had an accident in PE her arms broken and she hit her head", Adam said.

"Is she ok", Jessica asked worried.

"Tom and Charlie took her up for an X-ray", Adam replied.

"Ok, can I see her", Jessica asked.

Adam took Jessica to where Linda was just as she came back through Adam followed his daughter and Jessica looked at the pink cast on Linda's arm. Adam put his arm around Jessica and they walked in to Linda's cubicle.

"Mum", Linda said smiling, her eyes were red and puffy.

"Sweetheart", Jessica said.

"Bobby did it", Linda replied.

"Ok", Jessica replied.

What Linda had just told Jessica made her angry, the fact another child had targeted her daughter and decided to hurt her by breaking her arm was unacceptable. Jessica took Linda home and made her a cheese and pickle roll and cut it in quarters so Linda could eat it easily. Denise then came home when she was supposed to be in maths.

"Your home early", Jessica said.

"Don't feel well", Denise replied and went upstairs.

The phone rang and it was the school informing Jessica that Denise was bunking maths. Jessica sighed and said she was sorry for her daughters behaviour. Upstairs Denise injected herself with herion and laid on the bed waiting for the herion to kick in. Jessica sat with Linda and opened her crisps and laid then all out on Linda's plate while Linda let out a loud squeaky hiccup.

"That was big", Jessica said.

Jessica has a stronger bond with Linda because Linda tells her things while Denise hides things from both parents. Adam came home from work at four fourth five and turned the oven on to cook everyone's dinner. He searched the freezer but couldn't find what he was looking for.

"What you looking for", Linda asked.

"Fish fingers", Adam replied.

"We haven't got any, just going to buy some and some other bits and pieces", Jessica replied.

"It doesn't matter, you go see what's up with Denise", Adam said.

"So your going shopping", Jessica said.

"Yeah, come on Linda", Adam replied.

Adam tied Linda's laces up as she was unable to and then helped her strap herself in the car and they drove to the shop. Jessica went upstairs and found Denise listening to music. She entered her bedroom and Denise took her headphones out and looked at Jessica.

"What happened to Linda", Denise asked.

"She was bullied in PE", Jessica replied.

"Is she ok", Denise asked.

"Sure", Jessica replied.

Denise hugged her mum for comfort and Jessica hugged Denise back and started to rub her arm where Denise had been injecting. Denise kept a brave face through the pain, her mum could never know about the herion she hid in her sister's teddy. Jessica smiled at Denise and walked out and made herself and Denise a cup of tea. Jessica brought the cup of tea up and Denise drank it.

"Thanks mum", Denise replied.

After the shopping Adam strapped Linda in and then put the shopping in the boot of the car and put the trolley in the trolley park. He then got in the car and put his seatbelt on and they drove off. Adam had to suddenly stop, he put his arm in front of Linda so if she moved forward she'd hit his arm not her head. They drove to burger land and Adam went to the take away area. He ordered a double whoopy burger and fries for himself, a hamburger and fries for Jessica, a cheese burger and fries for Denise and a double cheese burger and fries for Linda and a huge bottle of Pepsi. Adam was driving home and entered his road when another car reversed into him making Linda cry. Adam got out of the car and looked at the damage.

"Sorry mate", A man said.

"Mate, no not your mate, you scared her", Adam replied.

"Is,that your daughter", The man asked.

"Yes, leave her alone she's just thirteen", Adam replied and drove down the road and parked the car.

Linda walked in crying and Denise hugged her while Jessica rushed outside to Adam and saw the damage to the car.

"Stupid bloke", Adam replied.

Jessica helped get the shopping in and Adam gave everyone dinner. He then put on the TV and they watched the Simpsons followed by Hollyoaks. Denise went out and she went to a friends house where they went to a street corner and Denise walked over to her dealer and injected it all at once causing her to collapse. Her friend called and ambulance and ran away dropping her herion next to Denise. The ambulance arrived and Charlie called Adam to tell him they have Denise in resus. Adam and Jessica arrived and Sam took Linda into the relatives room while Adam and Jessica watched Denise pass away. Jessica burst into tears while Adams eyes watered.

"Shh shh", Adam said trying to calm his wife.

"We need to tell Linda", Jessica said crying.

"Yeah", Adam agreed.

Jessica wiped away her tears before they entered the room where Sam and Linda were as they entered they herd Linda telling Sam how amazing Denise is. Adam and Jessica looked at each other.

"Linda", Adam said.

Linda walked over to Adam and Jessica and looked up as Adam got onto one knee, he hugged Linda.

"Denise died", Adam said.

Linda burst into tears as Jessica started crying again. Adam took them home and went into Denise's room and a tear fell from his eye. As he turned her light off he sat outside and looked at Linda's room were he could hear her crying.

"Oh Denise", Adam whispered.


End file.
